


My Friends, My Family, My Savior

by Starbucks Writer (Libster5)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: kind of melancholy but hopeful, quick and short, some bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libster5/pseuds/Starbucks%20Writer
Summary: Basically this is my first time doing this but I was bored and Clarke's thoughts are what came out. It's not the best writing again it's my first time I'm sorry!!





	My Friends, My Family, My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this it would be really helpful if you could leave comments or critiques because I'm new at this and can use the help

My Friends, My Family, My Savior 

My friends, my family, my saviors. Spunky Raven who was the most brilliant person I had ever met, caring funny Monty who would do anything for his friends, sly and perceptive Emori who couldn't be more of a perfect match for for Murphy who, was a snarky jackass most of the time but with Emori he was kind. Sweet Harper keeps Monty sane and Echo who was willing to die to save her people but acted like she didn't care. My mom trapped down in the ground with hundreds of grounders and sky crew people I had strived to protect, Octavia leading the people to rise out of the ashes and Bellamy, stubborn, sarcastic, endearing Bellamy. I hadn't liked him at first that was obvious but at some point, I started to depend on him. Every time I wasn't strong enough to pull the trigger or make the hard dicision he was there, pulling it with me and helping me through it. I'm not going to lie I fell in love with him. I not sure when I finally accepted that I was, but one thing I know I'll do when I see them again is make it clear to them that I love them, all of them. My friends, my family, my savior.


End file.
